


The Eagle of Franklin

by Isis



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, due South
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There it is, Fraser! The hand of Franklin!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eagle of Franklin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).



There it is, Fraser! The hand of Franklin!"

"It's not a literal hand," Fraser began, but Ray had already pulled the reins, dismounted, and rushed forward to uncover the object he'd spotted off to their left. From his vantage point on the sled, Fraser had to agree that the bit that protruded above the snow looked like fingers. Doubtless the body of someone who'd perished more recently than the ill-fated Franklin expedition. But Ray was a policeman; he would not be discomfited by the dead.

Ray dug something out of the snow. "It's a bird, Fraser. Looks like gold, but it's not heavy enough to be solid. Huh." He came back to the dogsled, turning it over between gloved hands. "What's a gold-plated bird statue doing in the Northern Territory?"

"May I see that?"

Ray handed it to him.

"Now, that's interesting," he mused. "How did the Eagle of the lost Ninth Legion get all the way over here?"

From his position in the team, Diefenbaker let out a bark. Fraser looked at him with disbelief.

"Cub was your ancestor? Really?"

"You know what this is?" demanded Ray.

"Let me tell you a story about a man named Marcus Aquila..."


End file.
